Buffy&Angel
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: This is just a little promo I wrote because I love BA, there is no one else that belongs with Buffy. So, read and review if you want to make my day!


She was chosen to fight the darkness.........  
"I'm the slayer."  
  
He was supposed to be the darkness......... "I offered an ugly death to everyone around me and I did it with a song in  
my heart"  
  
They were supposed to hate each other.......  
"I wanted to kill you tonight."  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
She was destined to die...... "Look, it's very clear. Tomorrow night, Buffy will face the Master and she  
will die."  
  
He was supposed to be immortal.....  
"You're never gonna die!"  
  
They shared a forbidden love........  
"I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop."  
"Me too, I can't either."  
  
He returned to the darkness....  
"Your boyfriend is dead and I'm back."  
  
She wallowed in pain.......  
"Whenever something like this happens, my instinct is to run to Angel."  
  
They fought to the death.....  
"You're going to hell."  
"Save me a seat."  
  
A miracle happened.......  
"Buffy? What's going on, I can't remember?"  
"Angel?"  
  
But Duty must take it course......  
"I love you."  
"Close your eyes."  
  
He again returned......  
"Stay with me?"  
"Forever, that's the whole point. I won't leave, even if you kill me."  
  
They struggled to survive......  
"Take her, you know you want to."  
"NO!"  
  
In the end it wasn't enough...  
"I want my life to be with you!"  
"I don't."  
  
He left and she tried to move on......  
"Welcome to Angel Investigations, we help the hopless."  
"It's nice to meet you, I'm Riley Finn."  
  
But you don't just get over that kind of love....  
"Buffy will always be a part of me and that's never gonna change."  
"I love Angel more than I will love anything in this life."  
  
She lost everything......... "She's a part of me. She was made from me. Which means I can stop this."  
"The woman I love is dead."  
  
But, Buffy never stays dead....  
"How long was I gone?"  
"Buffy, she's alive!"  
  
She was ripped from heaven.... "There was no pain, no fear, no doubt 'til they pulled me out, of heaven."  
"She was distant, cold even."  
  
She was thrust into the ultimate battle against evil.....  
"They're all Potential slayers?"  
"We're dealing with something that can be any dead person it wants."  
  
She allied herself for battle....  
"Robin's mother was a slayer." "If we want to know what the First is up to, I need to get close to Spike."  
"Sorry Faith, didn't know it was you."  
  
She was determined to win...  
"We've just become an army."  
"I just realized something, we're gonna win."  
  
A mistake cost her, her friends....  
"Then you can't stay here."  
"Don't be afraid to lead them."  
  
Support from her former enemy gave her fire.... "100 plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of, you."  
"You gave me the stength to do this last night."  
  
Thrown back into leader mode.....  
"So are you like back?"  
"I don't know, but I guess I'm not leaving."  
  
She recieved a powerful weapon.....  
"I think it's a Scythe, all I know is Caleb was freaked by it."  
"This was made for you."  
  
He returned to help her.......  
"You could at least say you're happy to see me."  
"Angel?!"  
  
She turned him away....  
"If I don't win this, I need a second front."  
  
A promise was made....  
"I do sometimes think that far ahead, but it's a long time coming."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
The battle was fierce and a sacrifice was made......  
"I love you."  
"No, you don't, but thanks for saying it. Now go! I want to see how it  
ends."  
  
She's not the only chosen anymore....... "Every girl who has the possiblity of recieving the powers will have it."  
"You're not the only chose anymore, B!"  
  
Years passed and he was still in La.....  
"We now run the biggest Law Firm that used represent all the evil."  
"Buffy? How is she? Where is she?"  
"She's fine. Europe last I heard from her."  
  
A secret was shared..... "She told me she loved me in the end, you know, but she didn't mean it."  
"You were in her heart, Spike." "Yeah, but when it comes down to it. It's always going to be Bloody you!"  
  
She was finally ready........  
"Where are we headed now?"  
"LA."  
  
He recieved a surprise.....  
"Buffy?"  
"I'm done baking and I'm ready to come home."  
  
They were both rewarded......  
"Angel, what happened?"  
"My shanshu, I'm human!"  
  
They shared a love that most people didn't get to expierience in a lifetime and a heartache that most would die from, but in the end their love would  
last for lifetimes to come, even after they are gone. 


End file.
